


梦[sshp]

by cang_geng



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cang_geng/pseuds/cang_geng
Summary: 战后清水小故事一则，不改变电影原作结局。
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 10





	梦[sshp]

“斯内普教授，谢谢你。”哈利走到他面前，很诚恳地说。  
斯内普沉默良久，说：“你的眼睛，和你母亲的，真的很像。”  
“我知道。”  
“我都没注意，你忽然就长这么大了。”斯内普整了整自己的袖口，“走吗？一起喝一杯。”  
哈利点点头，很自然地拉着斯内普的手摇了摇。  
斯内普忽然站了起来，浅浅地抱了他一下，随即便后退了一步，看着哈利的眼睛。  
哈利怔忡地站在那，看见斯内普笑了一下，像一个长辈一样很亲切。不知道为什么，巨大的悲伤侵袭了他。然后哈利清醒过来。  
-  
霍格沃茨重建了，下个月将会迎来新生，一切都在恢复正常。  
“我昨天下午和麦格教授一起，去收拾邓布利多的……一些老物品去了。”哈利给自己取了一瓶啤酒，忽然没头没尾地来了这么一句。  
赫敏坐在罗恩边上，靠着他的肩膀，忽然警觉地抬头：“那些东西里，有什么不对吗？”  
哈利一口气喝了小半瓶，然后摇了摇头：“没有，只是些旧用品，让我想到挺早之前的事了。”  
他曾经以为，斯内普是一个叛徒、懦夫。然后发现，这个人，其实拥有最坚定的心。  
-  
“麦格教授，这个箱子里放了之前教授们的照片。”  
哈利一张一张地翻，十多年前的教授，有很多都还没这么沧桑。他举起麦格教授一张满头黑发的照片给她看。  
“噢！这张真的很早啊，可惜当时的黑发也是染的。”麦格笑着接过相框。  
说着，她又捡起一张邓布利多的照片，沉默了一下，说：“这张是他自己用魔法照的，失败极了，我去把它挂在走廊里供新生瞻仰。”  
她笑了一下，笑得很勉强。  
麦格出去了，哈利还是翻着照片，不知道在找些什么。他本来以为会看到他父母的合照，没想到先从中落下的是一封信。  
封口良好，从来没被拆开过。信封上简略地写着三个字：给莉莉。  
哈利犹豫了一下，没有拆开，最后拿出相框。那是一个空相框，照片没有被放进相框里，而是放在了相框玻璃的上面，被信压着。  
他把照片翻了过来，看见了斯内普的脸。很年轻，可能二三十岁的样子，表情却很阴郁。嘴唇紧紧地抿着，整了整袖口，然后皱着眉，像往常一样严肃地盯着他，一言不发。  
像往常一样。  
哈利摘了眼镜，右手盖在眼睛上，轻轻抹了抹。  
“对不起。”我欠你很多。  
那天晚上，他梦见年轻的斯内普教授，邀请他去酒吧喝一杯。  
从来不修边幅的斯内普，选了一件合身的衣服，整理了发型，甚至冲他微笑。  
-  
过了一会，罗恩和赫敏一起走了，哈利静静地坐着，看着自己对面的位置，空无一人。


End file.
